conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire-Kingdom of Mer
The Empire-Kingdom of Mer, once known as the Alliance of Mer, is the main nation of elysion. Culture Religion The Empire-Kingdom of Mer is a secular state, with full separation of religion and government. Traditionally, the emperor-king is not supposed to worship any sort of gods or intervene in spiritual matters, but he is often needed in the churches' conflicts and debates. There are several beliefs in the empire-kingdom, but since the government refuses to accept any standard religion, all of them are unofficial beliefs. The churches of the mainland are formed by the numerous cults to angeli and dæmoni, with some temples and shrines dedicated to specific races' divinities, such as the Candor Faith. Shark Island is famous for its worship of animal and anthropomorphic gods simultaneously, while lands such as Corazón and Kaiju have very strict regional beliefs. Most members of Zarathruska's main family employ ancestral worship, while the regular civilians have their own beliefs. History Background On the last century of the Old Millenium, the human empires and the vampire kingdoms began several expansion campaigns, confronting not just each other, but also most of the other nations of Candor, resulting in decades of war. Many important conflicts happened in these years, like the Lamea-Galea War and the Candor-Lutea War. To survive the constant enemy attacks, many human and vampire nations allied, forming the Mer Alliance. This alliance became so strong it ruled over more than 70% of the territory of Candor. Mer-Malea War In 5 N.M., the Realm of Malea, a powerful nation from the "end of the world" attempted to conquer Candor. The armies of Malea had superior technology, including bio-engineered soldiers and monstruous bio-weapons. At a point, the troops of Mer were being massacred by the Maleans. In 7 N.M., Alberich of Candor, the leader of the alliance's council, asked for the aid of many nations of Candor. Galeans, nemeans, carboreans, goreans, sarawakeans and even the kaiju joined the alliance in the fight, eventually bashing away the invaders in june of 10 N.M. Aftermath After the war, most settlements and nations in Candor were in ruins, and with no more reason to fight among themselves, the fallen governments (with the exception of galeans and kaiju) united under the flag of Mer. The empire-kingdom's territory was recovered by the families of Candor and Lamea, who lead Mer until the marriage of William Candor and Elizabeth Lamea (20 N.M.), creating the royal family of Mer. In 46 N.M., the first empire-king, Lionel C. L. Mer, changed the name of the mainland of the empire-kingdom to Island of Mer (although some native and foreign peoples still refer to the place as Candor). Islands *'Mer:' formely known as Candor, the mainland of the empire-kingdom; *'Shark:' the plains are mainly inhabited by felini, canini and equini, birdmen inhabit the mountains and its coast is home to several tribes of fishmen; *'Corazón:' core of the gundy immigration; *'Zoroa:' a small island mainly used for technological researching located far from the mainland; *'Zarathruska:' home of the House of Zarathruska, its main settlement is Mazda City, location of the National Magic Academy of Mer. *'Kaiju:' home of the kaiju, it is rarely visited by other islands' civilians or even authorities. Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Elysion Category:Organizations Category:Nations Category:Empire-Kingdoms